Present day building codes for residential dwellings require that utility lines, as telephone and electric lines, be located underground. Utility service stations project upwardly from the ground to provide access to the underground lines. In some instances, manholes are provided with removable covers to permit access to underground lines. The upwardly projecting utility units and manhole covers are not conducive to an aesthetic landscape surrounding a residence. The utility posts project upwardly from the lawn and the covers present unsightly objects on the lawn. Many landscaping designs utilize rocks of various sizes and foliage to mask the utility units. While the landscaping can overcome some of the aesthetic disadvantages of the utility units, they are not entirely eliminated.